In recent years, there have been used a heat-insulating glass with heat ray (infrared ray) insulation in architectural glasses or vehicular glasses, for the purpose of shielding solar radiant energy passing into the room interior or vehicle interior and reducing the temperature increase of the room interior or vehicle interior and cooling load, and one with ultraviolet ray shield in vehicular glasses for making it mild to human and material sides and environment.
In particular, there have recently been patent applications relating to heat-insulating laminated glasses in which conductive ultra-fine particles are dispersed in an interlayer film for laminated glasses, since they are superior in the above-mentioned heat insulation and ultraviolet ray shield together with visible light ray transmission, radio wave transmission and the like.
For example, Patent Publication 1 discloses, in a laminated glass having an interlayer film between two transparent glass platy bodies, a laminated glass in which fine particles of not greater than 0.2 μm having functions of conductivity and the like are dispersed in the interlayer film. Patent Publication 2 discloses, in a laminated glass formed of a pair of glasses and a soft resin provided between the glasses, a laminated glass in which the soft resin contains a heat-ray shielding metal oxide.
Furthermore, Patent Publication 3 discloses, in a laminated glass having three-layered interlayer film between at least two transparent glass plate bodies, a laminated glass in which functional ultra-fine particles of not greater than 0.2 μm are dispersed in the second interlayer film of the three layers. Patent Publication 4 discloses a process for producing a transparent resin molded body, which is characterized in that a plasticizer, in which a heat-ray shielding inorganic compound of a particle diameter of not greater than 0.1 μm is dispersed, is added to a transparent resin, and this transparent resin is molded.
Of the sunlight rays, an infrared ray having a wavelength of not less than 780 nm (particularly a near infrared ray of a wavelength of 780 nm to 2100 nm) is called heat-ray (infrared ray), since it has a great thermal action, and, when it is absorbed by an object, it is emitted as heat to bring about the temperature increase. It is known that, if infrared rays coming in through a window glass are shielded, heat insulation can be improved by suppressing the temperature increase of a vehicle or architecture.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 8-259279
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 8-217500
Patent Publication 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 10-297945
Patent Publication 4: Japanese Patent 3040681